


Can't Stop A Good Thing Babes

by McNugget22



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNugget22/pseuds/McNugget22
Summary: Snips, Snails & a Puppy Dog Tail. The boys are here to stay
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't just love a great retelling of a great story?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The stars were bright, the moon was luminescent and the city was alive with destruction. "The city of Townsville!". Soon after the declaration a devastating explosion rang throughout the city.

"Is in some serious, serious, serious trouble". An alarm continues to blare in the distance as various locations pass into view such as the local donut shop. "Day after day, crime and lawlessness run rampant through the city. It's citizens have lost all hope!". The narrator continues. "They're utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?". Slowly, a middle aged man in a white lab coat comes into view as he walks down the checkout aisle.

"Fear not, fear viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward thinking man who never looks back". The narrator goes on explaining. "Back to sweeter times, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice". A pink fuzzy creature wielding an elephant gun and holding a terrified cashier at gunpoint comes into view as the Professor looks back sadly at the scene. The fuzzy creature smiles greedily as the cashier thrust down the money forward. The Professor could only slump his shoulders in defeat, exit and make his way back to his car.

"I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Townsville's salvation!". Looking back the Professor was confronted by the notorious gang known as the Gang Green Gang. "This man simply known as". The leader of the Gang lands a solid punch across the Professor's face knocking him out. "The Professor".

Cut to an extreme close up of a lab monkey who screams and proceeds to wreak havoc on the Professor's lab as the Professor himself makes his way through the lab, his head in disarray and groceries in tow. He looked like hell.

During this the monkey, Mojo, continues to destroy everything in sight, the Professor not batting an eye as he watches with a hint of sadness the crazy monkey destroy his life's work. Instead he turns and began adding three infamous ingredients into an cauldron. Snips, snails and a puppy dog tail.

After adding these specific ingredients, he begins stirring the ingredients at leisurely pace as Mojo makes his way, barreling into him causing his stirring rod to break into the chemical substance placed above coincidentally, letting it's substance leak into the cauldron and causing said cauldron to shake violently. The Professor could only look in mix horror and fascination as he backed away slowly. Just then a huge explosion rang out knocking the Professor and Mojo unto the floor and unconscious.

Thrown up against a wall, The Professor slowly came to, focusing his blurry gaze up on the counter were three little boys peered back at him curiously. He could only jump up against the wall, staring amazed before making his way towards, his head tilting comically on the way. Three little boys stared back at him all sporting different facial expressions ranging from, wary and guarded, open friendliness, and clear mocking eyes. On the right stood a blonde, his hands positioned behind his back cutely, in the middle a redhead, his hands placed prospectively in front the other two and on the right a raven with their hands folded in front of them. Their eyes matched the color shirts they were wearing.

"Hey!". Waved the blonde, a bright grin on his face.

The Professor jumped back in surprised. "Aah!".

"What's your name?". He continued.

Momentarily caught off guard, he could only blink and stammer an answer. "Oh, umm, my name?". He asked confusedly before catching himself. "My name is, Professor! Professor Utonium". He answered bowing. "Hello". He smiled.

After time the other boy's expression lightened up to hesitant smiles. Some more of a smirk. "Hello, Professor Utonium, it's very nice to meet you". They all said in perfect sync, it was a little cute. The Professor couldn't help but think.

"It's nice to meet you too". He smiled back then paused. "Umm.. what are your names?".

The three boys couldn't help but share a look. "Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us?". The redhead asked boldly. It was a little refreshing from the scrutinizing gaze he had fixed on him before.

"Umm.. this is so cool". He said to himself kneeling down and rubbing his chin. "Well, now let's see... because of your directness and ability to stand strong for everyone, I think I'll call you, Brick!" He couldn't help the pleased grin that spread across his face when the boy, now named Brick, smiled a small smile satisfied. Immediately after his blonde brother erupted into a peal of laughter causing his brothers to look his way. "Well, aren't you cute and loud. That's it!". He exclaimed. "You'll be my little Boomer!". Said Boomer couldn't help but grin up at him, obviously he liked his name. "So, we have Brick, Boomer and...". He trailed off as he turned to the brunette who looked up, his eyes lighting up but his frown still permanent on his face. "Mhmm.. Butch! Because it also begins with a B". His only reply was an irritated twitch of an eye. "And together you three are perfect little bo, bo, bo, gifts!". He shouted startling the three boys. "Birthday! It's your birthday, I should get gifts!". He ranted as he made his way upstairs and into his car. "Wow! I can't believe this! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong and maybe they'll do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I gotta be is be a good parent". He ranted on driving off.

...

A few minutes later he came speeding back and hurried back inside mumbling to himself all the while. "Note to self, good parents don't leave their children home alone". Covered in gifts he made his way back down stairs in a hurry. "Snips, snails and a puppy dog tail, who would've guessed those were the ingredients to create the perfect little boys. I still can't believe it worked!". He raved "Who would of thought that's what little boys were made of, three perfect little boys- Ahh!". He screamed as he slipped throwing the presents into the air. He quickly shut his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable pain but it never came. Risking it, he peered down only to see his son, Brick, keeping him suspended in the air with one hand and Butch and Boomer safely caught the gifts. But the truly amazing feat was that they were flying!

He stared amazed as Brick set him down and floated causally in front of him. "You should be more careful coming down the stairs, you could get hurt". Brick said in a chastising tone. The Professor could only nod dumbly. Not long after Butch flew up, a streak of dark green following.

"Hey, are these for us?". He asked gesturing to the mountain of gifts he was holding. He received a nod to which a smile actually came across his face. "Yeah!". He said ecstatic before flying off. Boomer doing the same with a cry of 'Yippee'.

"Thanks, man!". Cried Brick, before he too took off to join his brothers in celebration. The Professor could only watch in fascination at his creations- no, his sons. He couldn't help but smile. One after the other they all came up to him with their gifts, Butch being the first carrying various sporting gear. "Hey, thanks!". Next being Brick, who's chosen studying utensils instead "Yeah man, thanks!". And last being Boomer carrying a single brown stuffed puppy. "This is the best gift ever, Dad". He said before giving him a hug and flying to join his brothers in celebration. Face lighting up in pure joy and tears welling up in his eyes, the Professor couldn't be anymore happier.

"Yes, it is". He said softly watching his boy's.

But not everyone was feeling themselves, as Mojo lurked in the shadows forgotten and watching the interaction with disdain. He too had been affected, his brain now large enough to burst out of his head. Slowly he backs away into the shadows and leaves the Utoniums.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Time

"Okay guys, now watch me!". Instructed the Professor as he rolled a strip of brown paint in the currently bare room. In the blink of an eye the room was now covered entirely in brown, the boys having painted the entire room and the Professor in the process. Removing himself off the wall, he turned to face his boy's, his back painted entirely brown. Seeing their guilty expressions he took his roller and proceeded to cover his face with paint to appease their guilt. Immediately after they all broke out into happy laughter, the situation easily forgotten.

"Now we just have to put in the furniture". He called out as he stepped out the bathroom, drying his face from washing of the paint from earlier. Looking up, the Professor was shocked to see said furniture being tossed into the room and the boys flying afterwards, their respected colors streaking behind them. Immediately rushing over, he was even more shocked to see the room neatly arranged. Getting over his initial shock, he couldn't help but be impressed and proud of the three. The room looked good. "Whoa ho ho! This looks pretty good. What do you think?". He questioned examining the room.

Hovering in the air in front of him, the youngest spoke up. "Mhmm, I think it's a little dark". He answered hesitantly. Obviously not agreeing with him, his brother folded his arms and looked away. "Well, I like it dark!". He voiced.

"Some windows might be nice". Offered Brick, ever the peacekeeper in the trio. Agreeing with him, the Professor walked forward already imagining where to place said windows. "Yeah!". He agreed. "I could see some windows right about... here!". He finished placing his hands in the desired area. "I'll call the contractor tomor-". Turning the Professor was greeted by three boys firing up their optic blasts. Ducking quickly, he shut his eyes as the trio proceeded to make three perfect circle shaped windows. Blinking his eyes open, he quickly patted his charred hair and looked up taking in the sight. "That's works too! Who's hungry?". He asked turning to his sons.

"Ready?". Called out Brick holding sandwich bread. Across the room his brothers replied with an excited cry of 'Ready!' also holding peanut butter and jelly. "Go!". Commanded Brick throwing bread after bread with amazing accuracy, his brothers matching his pace in firing the jelly and peanut butter each making a perfect sandwich and landing neatly on the plate. Not long after stood a towering pile of perfect sandwiches all neatly arranged.

Firing up their optic blasts, the boys then proceeded to toast the sandwiches to a perfect degree of toastiness. Stepping forward now, the Professor was covered from head to toe in peanut butter and jelly. Upon seeing this the boys couldn't help but burst into tears of laughter at the sight of their father, the latter joining in to the infectious laughter.

Time Skip...

Drying his hands, the Professor made his way downstairs to check on his sons. "Okay boys, time for-". He paused upon seeing the living room a mess and his boy's all knocked out in their own piles. Butch passed out in his hockey gear and broken glass around him, Brick lying atop a pile of books unconscious and Boomer asleep holding his stuffed puppy, Spot and sporting an unusual swollen cheek. One of Butch's hockey puts laying next to him, that answered that question.

Tilting his head, he smiled at the scene. "Bed". He finished then gathered his boy's, dressed them, washed their faces and tucked them in, making sure to give Boomer spot before he leaves switching off the lights on his way. Downstairs, the Professor proceeded to clean up the mess before stumbling upon Boomers' drawing. Picking it up, he smiled at the image of his family.

In The Morning...

The Professor makes his way inside the boys' room carrying three shirts and pants all in their respected colors. "Wake up boys, time for school". Upon hearing his voice, the trio immediately sprung up wide awake.

"What's school?". They asked in perfect sync once again.

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

"This is school". A young lady answered. She looked like a kind hearted individual, the Professor immediately feeling at ease leaving his sons' here. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Keane, and this is where children come to learn. See?". She pushed open the door and gestures inside to the kids laughing and playing with each other. Upon seeing the newcomers one kid walked up to the boys, smiling openly. "You guys wanna play?". Looking hesitantly at the boy at first, the trio looked up to Ms. Keane for approval who nodded her consent, smiling all the while. Immediately the four kids took off into the classroom in peals of laughter.

Watching concerned, the Professor couldn't help but voice his worries. "Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day". He ranted on, all the while peering over Ms. Keane's shoulders at his boy's who were having the time of their lives. "See, they're really special. I mean really special". He emphasize. "And I just want to make sure they'll be okay. So, so, what do you think?". He questioned nervously. "Do you think they'll be okay?". Ms. Keane only looked back at the boys who looked just like any normal kids and shrugged her shoulders.

"They'll be just fine, Professor". She said pushing him out the door. "I'll see you at noon". She called out shutting the door. Afterwards the Professor could be seen by the window waving at his kids like a doting father. Turning to her class now, "Alright class, take your seats". She commanded.

Gesturing from their seats, a boy and girl called out to Ms. Keane. "Ms. Keane, can Brick sit with us?".

"Can we sit with Boomer?". Cried a girl.

"Can Butch sit over here?". Asked a boy.

Ms. Keane walks over and ushers the trio into the middle of the class. "The boys can sit right here, so they'll be next to everyone". Upon hearing this, the class breaks out into happy cheers. "Now, let's begin".

Time Skip...

Knock! Knock!

Walking over, Ms. Keane opens the door and comes face to face with the Professor who's sporting a sheepish grin. "Hello, Professor". She greeted. "Right on time! Your boys are right outside with the other children". She continues ushering him inside.

"Oh, no!". He exclaimed looking around the messy room. "Look at this mess. Oh, I knew the boys would be a handful, but I'm so sorry". He apologized.

"What, this?". She scoffs unfazed. "This is what happens when you put twenty little kids in one room. Your boys were perfect, perfect normal, well behaved little boys".

"Nothing out of the ordinary?". He asks.

"No. Like what?" She asked confusedly stepping outside with him.

All the while the boys are playing hopscotch with a little girl. Boomer throws the stone landing on a square and proceeds to hop to it while Brick and Butch watches on. "Awesome!". Praised Brick while Butch just folded his arms and glared. "What's the point of this game anyway?". He asked sourly.

Just then one of their fellow classmates, Mitch, ran up and tag their friend. "Tag! You're it!". He exclaimed before running away. Immediately, said girl bursts out laughing and takes off after Mitch. In reaction all the kids spread out, screaming and laughing in joy.

"Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl. It's like she's been infected". Pointed out Brick.

"Maybe she's a freak". Butch answered uninterested.

"Yeah, and they hate her!". Chimed in Boomer. Just then one of their classmate ran up and tagged a very distressed looking Boomer. "Tag! You're it!". She cried.

"Oh no! I've been infected!". Boomer wailed. Upon hearing his cry, Brick was ready to hurt someone. Unfortunately Butch saw this and immediately held him back. Walking up, Mitch made to rectify the situation. "Alright, what's going on here?". He demands.

"I've been infected". Boomer cries enlisting a face palm out of Mitch. "You're not in-fec-ted". He corrects. "It's just a game!". He exclaims.

"It is?". Questions Boomer.

"Yeah!".

Hearing this, the trio broke out into smiles and Brick relaxes. "A game, neat!". He shouts excited. "Yeah, how do we play?". Butch joins in.

Groaning, Mitch explains. "Okay, look, it's very simple. Boomer, tag me". He demands outstreching his hand boldly. Boomer only regards it with a hesitant look. "Come on, it's okay". Hearing this, he quickly tags him and withdraws his arms. "Alright, now I'm it". He walks over to an excited Butch. "And all you gotta do is tag someone else, and they're it". He quickly tags Butch and races off before doubling back "By the way, you're it". He says before racing off again.

Waving his arms excitedly, Butch calls out to Mitch. "Awesome, I'm it!". He cheers. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?". He questions excitedly.

"Just tag someone else and they're it!". Mitch answers. Pausing, Butch looks at him uncertainly then shifts his gaze toward his brothers who looks to each other uneasily, then back to Butch nervously before running off. Grinning big, Butch immediately gave chase clearly avoiding everyone else for his brothers.

Looking back, Brick noticed his green eyed brother easily catching up to them ever so surely. "Time to kick it into overdrive, Boomer". He told his blonde brother who smirks and picks up pace alongside his brother. Seeing this Butch too immediately sped up after them. This continues until they're nothing but a blur and Butch is blazing a trail of fire. Boomer who's blissfully unaware, doesn't notice his brother's approach until he's sent careening out of control into the school. "TAG! You're it!".

A short pause insues after this...

Bursting through the roof perfectly fine, Boomer came after his brothers now. "I'm going to tag you guys now!". Not missing a beat, his brothers immediately backpeddles their way out of school grounds avoiding their brother crashing into the ground they were a second ago. Rising slowly out of the crater he just created, Boomer turns to face his brothers who were ten feet away staring straight at him.

...

A short burst of speed sent the trio crashing through countless houses, their joyous laughter heard by everyone and their exclamations. Seeing the damage his sons caused, the Professor quickly eases away to catch up with his boys.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Game of Tag

"Whoohoho!".

Butch and Boomer flew at super speed over the town's sign expressions of pure joy on their faces, Brick barreling through the sign instead of over like his brothers. Clearly he was it.

Not long after the Professor came driving through, just missing the boys. "Boys, wait!".

Butch and Boomer weaved through the buildings expertly, Brick hot on their tails as if they've done this already. Not letting up a beat, Brick kept up the pressure as he chased his brothers through the city at super speed dragging cars and etc in the vacuum of their wake. Noticing their brother's determination and increasing pace, the two made a last ditch effort to shake him, both splitting into two different directions to throw him off. Clearly taking affect, Brick gasped and hit the brakes on his chase, planting his feet on the road digging it up in the process and finally coming to a halt in front of two very surprised civilians. Not taking a breath, he quickly used his super hearing listening out for his brother's location. Pausing momentarily to decide which of the two to go after, he zipped off to the right chasing after his blonde brother, Boomer, missing the car slamming into the building in his haste.

Making a hard right, the Professor watched the scene with worry etched unto his face "Oh, no". He breathed before flooring it and chasing after his usually level headed son.

Zooming through the city, Brick searched frantically for a sign of his brothers, leaving a trail of destruction now. Becoming more careless now, Brick zigzags his way through the city leaving a canyon sized wake in his hurry. Butch, who's chosen to flee by flying zips past him and makes a sharp turn avoiding Brick who digs past him before pummeling back towards the street his brother flew by.

The two zips across the city, Brick digging up more of the road and causing several car accidents in their wake. Looking back to admire his handiwork, Brick gasps when he faces forward and notices the traffic jam in front of him, only just narrowly dodging that disaster and running up the side of a building, gravity clearly not taking effect here.

Boomer, who's having the time of his life flies by, his eyes shut tight and hands in the air. "Whoo hoo hoo!". Noticing his brother, Brick made a sharp u-turn and descends off the building pausing at the intersection as the light was red. Immediately after the light switches, Brick shot off like a bullet going right after his brother relentlessly before stopping, something having caught his attention. Looking up, Brick smirked and his pupils contract drastically as he zeroed in on his brothers location and determines his most likely route. "The subway, huh?". Not taking a breath, he immediately dives into the nearest Subway entrance in a spiral like fashion.

Boomer who's blissfully unaware of his brothers hellbent path continues to zip through the city in utter joy. His joy soon comes to an end as his brother suddenly exits the Subway bringing a cry of 'Noo!' from his lips and a quick step on the brakes. None of it helped as he slid right in front of his brother who was smirking confidently all the while.

"Tag!". He casually places his hand on his brother before flying off slowly an air of smugness written all over his face. "You're it!". He taunts blowing a raspberry towards his blonde brother. Taking a moment to accept this, Boomer turns his face now crossed and no longer cheery. Shooting upwards at high velocity Boomer went after his brothers, leaving a huge crater in his wake and the debris flying around the street, one narrowly missing the Professor himself.

"There they goo-". He acknowledged before diving into the previous made crater and doing a complete flip in his car before landing upright.

"Look out, here he comes!". Cried Brick to his brother before they took off barely missing their vengeful brother who backpedals of a globe and gives chase once again. The trio continues playing in the skies not noticing the destruction they caused.

Boomer, who's on the hunt now continues to barrel into buildings going after his two brothers in a blind haste. Not missing a beat, Boomer slams into the road actually causing it to rock upwards and sending several cars hurtling into the air. Still not giving a pause, Boomer went after Brick without a backwards glance to his brother who hid behind the corner of a building. Stepping out and looking quite pleased with himself, Butch didn't sense the upcoming danger as he laughed at his brothers. "Hah, suckers!". Immediately after he was skyrocketed into the sky right into his brothers path and tagged on the spot all the while wearing a stupified expression on his face. "Tag, you're it!". Boomer cried happily, his earlier mood curbed now he wasn't it.

Looking up the Professor saw the three laughing around. "Huh?".

"Tag, you're it!". Shouted Brick and Boomer before gunning off leaving Butch there looking confused and angered at the same time. "Hey!". He shouted before giving chase but not for long as his brothers pulled the same slip he pulled on Brick earlier. Looking left to right frantically, he gave up with a cry of frustration and barreled down through the middle setting off a chain reaction of explosions.

Standing atop a skyscraper, Brick and Boomer relaxed. "He'll never find us up here". Brick boasted. Butch set off more explosions as he came after his brothers in the background. "Do you hear something?". He questioned. In the background Butch can be seen going through a gas sign which explodes immediately but doesn't deter him in the least. "Whoa!". Exclaimed Brick. "Run!". He ordered as he and Boomer began running but only spinned the wheel like roof of the building instead in a comical fashion.

Not missing his shot, Butch quickly tagged both his brothers. "Tag! You're both it!". He declared. Not liking this one bit, his brothers fly up around ignoring the explosion in the background. "Hey! We can both be it!". Countered Brick.

"Why not?". Asked Butch disinterestedly his eyes shut. Ever the oblivious one, Boomer just tagged his redheaded brother. "Tag, you're it". Flinching off, Brick fixed his fiery gaze on his younger brother who just smiled merrily. "What?". He shouted. "I can't be it twice!". He cried indignantly.

"Why not?". Asked Boomer mocking his brothers earlier question. Brick stared before smirking at both of them. "Okay then. Tag!". He exclaimed tagging them both. "Now you guys are it!". He declared smugly.

Not missing a beat, Butch tagged his brother, Boomer who immediately tagged back him and Brick. "Hey, no tag backs!". Cried Butch. This continued on with the trio arguing about who's it back and forth until they gave up and spiralled down into the Mayor's building who was buying a pickle at the moment (1).

Quickly running up to them, concern permanently on his face he keeled beside his sons. "Boys, boys, are you okay?". He asked worriedly. Laughing up a storm the boys simply flew up and tagged their father. "Tag!". They shouted in unison. "Now you're it, Professor!". They exclaimed before falling into a fit of laughter, not once realizing the destruction that laid around them.

Time Skip...

Entering their home now, the boys flew around the house clearly still high off their little adventure in the city today. Looking up at them tired and exhausted, the Professor called out to them still with a loving voice despite his mood. "Okay, boys. Boys? It's almost bedtime, okay? Boys". He got no response as they continued to fly around the house. "Boys?". He called out again.

Bouncing on the sofa couch, Brick finally answers back. "C'mon Professor, you're it!". He shouted excitedly looking up. "Gotta catch us!". He grinned. The Professor deflates and smiles down at, submitting to the game. "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?". He asked rhetorically.

Walking up the stairs now he takes notes of the boy's flight patterns and strikes out the opportune time catching Boomer in his tracks. "Ack!". Cried Boomer in glee.

"Gotcha, you little puppy!". Not long after he catches Butch who struggles stubbornly then deflates at the relentless grip. "Help!". He shouted. "I got gotted!". He snickered alongside Boomer. "Brick, watch out!".

"Yeah, you're the sole survivor!". Chimed in Boomer before he and his brother succumbed to the laughter of the entire situation. Smiling down at them from his position on the ceiling, Brick boasted. "No way, Professor. You can't catch me!". He smiles down at him confidently.

The Professor only regards him sternly instead. "Oh yes I can, because the game's over, and it's your bedtime". He reminded sternly. "Now come down here so we can catch you". Looking put out, Brick floated down til he was eye level with his father who in the blink of an eye quickly catches him before they all erupt into laughter. "Well now, three little boys had a very busy day today, didn't they?". He asked carrying them off to their room.

"Yeah, it was fun!". Agreed Boomer. "We met lots of kid".

"And we learned things!".

And played tag!".

"Mhmm. Well, I'm glad you had so much fun because tomorrow will be a busy day too". He says stepping into their room. "So let's get your pajamas on and into bed. There's something I need to talk to you about". He finishes closing the door with his foot.

After tucking everyone in. "Okay, everybody in?".

"Yup. What's up, Daddy-o?". Butch questions casually.

Getting comfortable, he seats himself on the side of bed. "Well, it's your super powers". He sighs. "I'm not sure how to say this but... I don't think you should use them in public anymore". He tells them earning confused stares in response. "Why?". They ask in unison.

"Well, your powers are very special and unique. And although we have quite a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, out in Townsville, people just don't understand how special you boys are yet. And unfortunately, people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special and unique". He explains.

"That's silly". Brick disagreed. This made the Professor smile.

"I think so too". He agreed. "But nonetheless, uhh take to easy with the super powers tomorrow. Just give Townsville a little time to understand your specialness, okay?". He asks gently. The boys were all smiles now and they easily agreed.

"But people are nice. Things will be fine". Assured Brick.

Only everything wasn't. The city was a mess and it's citizens none too happy about it.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The boys stood outside the kindergarten, gathered in front the Professor's car. "So, I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" He told them. Brick only shrugged off his worry. "Okay, but don't worry, Professor, things will be fine". He reassured before ushering his brothers inside the classroom. Expecting everything to be cool and fun again, the trio were stumped when they were greeted by angered glares and a destroyed classroom.

Looking over surprised, Ms. Keane raised her voice over the sound of the construction workers trying to fix up said classroom. "OH, BOYS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE GOING TO BE JOINING US TODAY". She shouted. "TAKE YOUR SEATS". She instructed. Bowing their heads as they made their way through the class, the boys couldn't help but remember the Professor's words. Finally taking a seat, the kids wasted no time in pushing their desks pointedly further away, causing the boys to sink their heads lower as if trying there utmost hardest to disappear. (1)

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DURING ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION". She looks over at the messed up playground. "SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHT OR WATER FOR A WHILE". Said broken tap spouts water in the background almost pointedly. "AND A BROKEN REFRIGERATOR MEANS SNACK TIME IS OUT". One kid looks dejectedly over at the dented fridge. "SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE AND SUCH AND GET BACK TO WORK, SHALL WE?". She says then turns to the boys in the middle of the room. "BOYS, CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?". She calls out putting the attention back on the trio.

Feeling so depressed, Boomer's usually bouncy hair sagged physically in his state, Brick having pulled down his cap so he wouldn't have to view the destruction they caused, and Butch smiling weakly trying to hide his shame. "BOYS, ABC'S?". Closing their eyes all now sporting sad expressions, the boys proceeded to do as instructed, the noise having died down. "A, b, c, EEE!". They cried in pain as one of the worker's board crashes atop their heads, Brick's cap now flattened.

"Hey!". One of the men shouted. "Gol-dang it! You done broke my board". He cusses animatedly (a/n. Still a cartoon folks) "Flang dangling consarnder!".

Looking even more dejected, they finished their assignment. "F"...

Time Skip...

Having waited at the school for hours and having no knowledge of their father's earlier arrest, the boys stood on the pavement looking put out. "He's not coming. He hates us! He totally hates us!". Butch shouts frustration finally getting the best of him. On cue, Boomer began to cry miserably causing Brick to smack his brother for his earlier comment and try to appease his blonde brother. "No! He probably got held up, or, maybe the car broke, or...". He sighs. "Or maybe he hates us...". Pausing, he looks around at his saddened brothers. "C'mon, let's try to find our way home". On cue, both his brothers flew up ready to leave before Brick sighs again. "We're not supposed to use our powers". He says, ever the goody goody. Flying down, the two hanged their heads, "Come on, boys". Locking hands, the three begins their to journey to home.

Time Skip...

Watching remorsely and deeply saddened, the boys listen to every interview to what people truly thought about them on the screens of different televisions.

"Freaks!"

"Bug eyed!"

"Should be locked up!"

Clearly taking effect, the boys shuffle off no longer able to stomach what they just saw. On their way, they miss an important broadcast of their father. Walking through the city where just yesterday they had the time of their lives, they surveyed the damage they cause in their excitement. Guilt tearing apart at their little bodies.

"Well, it's official". Butch declares. "I have no idea where we are". He growls.

Peering up at him, Brick replies. "Well, I can't say it's been the best day".

"But, it probably couldn't get much worse". As if waiting, the rain immediately starts to pour. Hard. The boys pause for a while before Butch breaks the silence and begins yelling at the world to stuff it and Boomer wailing away. "Hey, it's okay". Brick tries to appease his brothers. "Uhh... maybe there's a box we can get in around back. Come on!". He says walking behind the convenience store, seeing just what he thought; boxes. "See? There's a whole bunch of boxes!". He shouts relieved before racing forward only to be cut off by a very small green male (a/n. Because midget is such a cruel word) Jumping back in surprise, the boys look around as other figures step out.

Now standing in front his brothers with his hands placed protectively in front his brothers, Brick glared at the seemingly leader of the group. "Aww, what's ah matter? Did somebody get washed". He mocked, his goons laughing behind him. Just then, another member lands in front of Brick spreading spit everywhere. Seeing the furious scowl on Bricks' face, he slowly stopped. They had ticked him off.

...

Not long after, Brick can be seen shouting at the fleeing gang. "And don't ever let me see your green butts again!". He huffed before facing his brothers only to see a shadowed figure walking towards them. "You want some of this, too?!". No one messed with his brothers.

The figure only laughs and steps into the light revealing. "I mean you boys no harm, I actually was going to help you until I saw you had it all under controlled". He explained to the the agitated Brick. "Talking monkey!". Cried Boomer shooting forward and hug tackling said monkey, his brother Butch not far behind with an enthusiastic cry of 'Awesome!'. However, Brick looked panicked, you could tell from the way he was gripping his cap. "Boys, no! He could have fleas!". He tried to warn.

Mojo spluttered indignantly. "I do NOT have fleas". He cries.

Time Skip

Having listened to Mojo's plan to make the world a better place and having agreed, the four now stood atop an active volcano in the middle of Townsville (2) Peering inside, the boys looks to Mojo as if he's insane, which he is but they didn't know that. "You want us to what?". They questioned.

Not missing a beat, Jojo replies "Jump in, take this device and build it into the volcano. We need to harness the energy from the Earth's core for power". The boys just continued to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I'm fairly sure the girls can so they should be able too, right?
> 
> (2) Why is there an active volcano in the middle of a city? I just noticed this!


	5. Chapter 5

"We did good?". Brick asked happily, now looking to Mojo as he planted the Chemical X into the device they helped Mojo built. They've been so busy, barely managing to get everything done by the next morning. The boys couldn't be any more prouder in knowing they helped the citizens of Townsville.

"You did very good, very good indeed". Mojo said almost maliciously. Oblivious to his true plans, the boys just smiled on eager to do more. "Now what can we do?". Butch questions. "Well, because you've done such a good job, I have a special surprise!". He answers smiling.

Scene Change...

"Awesome!". The boys exclaim, bolting straight into the zoo. Clear joy on their faces as they surveyed the many attractions the zoo had to offer. Giving 'oohs' and 'aahs' at random intervals, they looked around happily, until Mojo shoved them along to proceed with his own goals. Disguising it as taking snapshots of the boys, Mojo sneakily took quick snaps of the monkeys in display.

Afterwards the boys all look at a display board showing the evolution of man and calling out the different stages.

"Worthless". Butch starts.

"Lame". Brick continues.

"Stupid!". Boomer exclaims.

"Okay".

"Better".

"Almost".

"Awesome!". They all shout excitedly. Mojo just looks on in quiet disapproval, his attention being drawn to the proud gorilla in it's cage. Smirking evilly, he takes one last snap before he turns to leave, the gorilla scratching it's arm in the background. "Come on boys, our work is fin-". He quickly catches himself. "I mean it's time to go".

"Aww, but Jojo!". They all complain.

"We haven't seen the gazelles!". Brick.

"Or the crocodiles!". Butch.

Whimpering, Boomer follows after his eyes shut "Or the dragons! Just one drag-". He's cut short as he trips over a rattle. Picking it up, he looks around before spotting the family who most likely dropped it. Quickly running up to them, he makes to return the rattle, oblivious to the scornful looks he's receiving. "Excuse me, mam. I think you dropped this". He smiles offering the rattle back. Not thankful at all the lady snatches the rattle and walks away in a huff, dragging her child along.

"I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages".

Hunched over in sadness, Boomer only looks on as Brick rubs his back glaring all the while at the mother. "Yeah, well, your welcome lady!". Butch shouts back, never the one to let things go.

"Don't listen, Boomer". Consoles Brick to his youngest brother. Ceasing a chance, Mojo walks up to them. "That's right, Boomer. Do not listen". He says. "All of you deafen your ears to their heartless words. They do not know it is their saviors they are speaking to". He goes on. "They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever". He embraces all of them. "Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place". He finishes smiling.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?". Questions Brick, feeling happy again thanks to Mojo's words.

Still smiling, he answers. "Oh yeah".

"You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?". Asks Butch calmed down now.

Not dropping his smile, he replies "No, they'll have forgotten all about that".

"Will they love us?". Boomer inquires in high hopes.

Pausing, Mojo quickly smiles again. "Yes". The boys all look to him, hopeful expressions on their faces. "Really?". They ask in unison.

"Would I lie to you?". Mojo lies before hugging them.

Time Skip...

It's now night and the boys make their way inside their home, flying around in dizzying patterns as celebration. "I'm so excited!". Brick cries out.

Agreeing, Butch also exclaims, "Yeah, we'll show em!".

Pausing midflight, Boomer looks around noticing something. "Hey, where's-". On cue the Professor is roughly shoved through the door by policemen, bound in handcuffs. "Professor!". They cry out before flying over and melting his bindings and also helping him up.

"Oh boys, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry!". He quickly hugs them. "I'm a terrible, terrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school". He explains not giving the boys a chance to correct him. "But it isn't my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy". He explains. "It's like they've never seen kids playing before. I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs?". He lists off. "What's next?".

Smiling in response, the boys just forgive him for everything. "Don't worry Professor, things are going to get better. We promise!". They assure him.

Time Skip...

...

"Today's the day!". The boys are already up and flying about.

"Today's the day!". Butch

"Today's the day!". Brick

"Today's-". Boomer begins.

"The day!". Mojo finishes.

"What to wear?". Brick questions as he throws shirt after shirt.

"What to wear?". Butch

"What to wear?". Boomer

"Ooh, that's nice". Mojo declares staring at the same outfit he just shifted through. Putting them on now, the boys all finish with poses showcasing their outfits. (a/n. I had to) Checking up on his mutant monkeys Mojo begins his plans while the boys go to wake up their father. "Professor, wake up! Wake up! Wake...".

"Up, wake up my brothers, wake up and seize the..".

"Day!". The boys finish. Groggily, the Professor lifts his head off the desk and stares at his boy's questionably. "The day?". He asks.

Excitedly, Brick answers. "Yeah, the day when we...".

"Show Townsville just what we can really do!". Mojo declares as he releases endless amounts of mutant monkeys into the city. The boys carry their father through the sky.

"What?". He questions.

"We're going to show Townsville just what our powers can really do!". Brick answers.

"Yeah, we did something really really good". Butch goes on to explain.

"That's really going to really really really...".

"Heeeeeelp!". Screams a panicked woman.

Getting closer to the mayhem that is Townsville, the boys continue to explain one after the other.

"Well, we met this guy". Boomer

"With powers likes us". Butch

"Who's also hated by everybody else". Brick

"He had this great idea".

"To help the town".

"And make it a better place".

"That way the town would accept us".

"Cause we did something to help".

"So we used all our powers".

"And a big team".

"And his ideas".

"To help everybody!". Brick finishes. Currently in Townsville, Mojo is now standing up front of all the destruction. "City of Townsville!". He shouts.

"It's gonna be so cool". Butch says excited.

"I'd like to take this moment". He says.

"You're gonna be so proud!". Brick assures happily.

"To thank the little people". Mojo goes on.

"Everyone's gonna love us!". Boomer declares smiling big.

"Who helped make this day a smashing success".

Flying in all sporting big grins, the boys were in for the surprise of their lives. "We did really..". Looking on they pause in shock. This isn't what they were expecting at all. "Gooooood?". They finish unsurely flying over the destruction.

Standing confidently, his boot placed on the Mayor's head, Mojo greets them. "Brick, Boomer, Butch!". He shouts. "I couldn't of done it without cha!". He bows mockingly.

Heads whipping back in shock, the boys look on in horror as they descended in front of Mojo.

"Terrible!".

"I knew they were no good!".

Looking around in horror, Brick finally confronts Mojo. "Jojo, what happened?". He questions horror stricken. Mojo just smirks evilly.

"This isn't making the town a better place!". Boomer cries.

"Yes it is!". He shouts back. "For me! The hobo formerly known as Mojo is no mo!". He declares. "From this day forward, I will be known as, Mojo Jojo!". He exclaims. Brick and Butch only glares, clear expressions of rage on their faces while Boomer gasps horrified. "For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumbs of man. Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb, and take hold of what is rightfully ours, the World!". He declares boldly causing Butch to shoot forward, Brick barely catching him.

"Professor, we didn't want this!". They try to explain themselves.

"Liars!".

"Fibbers!".

"You've doomed us all!".

"Please, Professor, please believe us". Brick begs. The Professor just looked on in horror and aghast at the scene in front of him before facing his boy's. "I don't know who to believe". He says, immediately all three flinch back as if struck. Covering his face he continues, "I thought you were good...".

Heartbroken, the trio all gasps with tears welling up in their eyes and takes off quickly, wanting to get out of there.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in space, past many asteroids. There was a distant sound of someone crying. The boys were sitting on a giant asteroid, drifting through space while Boomer cries his heart out.

"That jerk. That big fat dumb jerk!". Butch exclaims in anger. "He duped us! He planned it all along from the start and we fell for it!". He finishes punching a rock repeatedly. Boomer only cried harder "And now, everybody hates us even more!". He wails before pausing. Looking over at his brother who was making something, he wiped his face. "What are you doing?".

Not stopping his actions, Butch answered. "What does it look like I'm doing?". He asked like if his actions were obvious, Boomer just shrugged in response. "I'm building a house". He shouts. "Cause now, we have to live here!".

Wide eyed and panicked, Boomer took a look around the not very large rock. "Live here?".

"Yeah, don't you see? This could be the bedroom, and this is my bed!". He slumps down on a very crude looking rock. "That can be your bed over there". He points out not even turning to face his brother. Boomer only starts to cry again.

"I don't wanna sleep on a roccccckkkkkkk!".

Arms folded and face grave, Brick finally speaks up from his position. "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed Boomer into the school". He says not so subtly. Turning to face his brother, Butch fires back. "Oh, look. He speaks". Getting up, he makes his way over. "Well maybe if someone hadn't suggested we walk home from school so we could run into the biggest liar in the universe!". He shouts back, the force of it blowing back Brick's hair.

Not letting Butch get off so easily, Brick faces him. "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!". He shouts back surprising Butch. He didn't expect him to fight back.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Goody Goody". He mocks.

"What was I supposed to do?". He questions angrily. "We weren't going to get people to stop hating us by breaking the rules!". He points out.

Not backing down, Butch continues. "Oh yeah. And using our super powers to make a help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine, was foolproof?". He shouts mocking Brick and the force of it echoing through space.

Getting in his brother's face now, Brick fires back. "I didn't see you putting up a fight!".

Striking a nerve, Butch met his challenge. "Well you're gonna now". He growls before rushing his brother, the two now rolling about the rock. Boomer just watched. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!". Accused Brick, trying to get the upper hand. "Ohh, you stupid-". Butchs' next words were drone out as Boomer started to cry louder again.

Falling face first into the ground, Butch struggled uselessly before crying out in pain as his brother sat on his back effectively pinning him. "I'm not fighting with you, Butch". Brick states, looking down at him.

"Yeah, cause you know I'd kick your ***". Butch says not backing down. (a/n. It's the Ruffs! And it's Butch. We all know he would say it. Lmao)

Frustrated with his raven haired brother, Brick gets off his back, literally and figuratively. "No! Because I know that-". He cuts himself off and growls and turn away. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you". He faces him. "EVER!". He turns back and faces Earth. Immediately his furious expression melts and he cries silently into his arms.

Getting off the floor and wiping his face, Butch retorts back. "Well prepare yourself for a looooong silence, boy. Cause we're going to spend the rest of our lives here because of you". His lips tremble slightly. "At least I got me a bed!". Wanting to hide his face, he face plants right into the bed of rock, his eyes shut tight so not to leak any tears.

A silence ensues on the asteroid, as Boomer's crying is the only sound on the rock. Stopping, he looks around at his brothers. "Brick, Butch?". He calls out. "Do you hear that?". He gets no answer from both. Clearly they were trying to ignore it. "No". Butch spat.

"Brick, what should we do?". Brick only remains silent, his head tucked into his arms.

"I bet Mr. Goody Goody would say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody!". At this, Brick finally looks up.

"It sounds like they're hurting". Boomer whimpers. Butch still doesn't bat an eyelash. "Who cares?". He slumps further into his "bed". Brick only watches on silently.

"What do we do?". Boomer wails out.

"Nothing!". Butch shouts back frustrated.

As the destruction continues on in Townsville, the boys have taken positions close to each other all sporting different expressions such as; see no evil, speak no evil and, hear no evil.

Down on Earth, Mojo grabs the Professor by his throat in his rage. Grabbing at the monkey's wrist, one thing flashed through the Professor's mind. "Boys". He choked out.

"Professor!". In a second the boys were flying through Townsville amidst the destruction, searching for their father frantically. Until Boomer notices a lady in danger and breaks formation to save her quickly. Brick noticing, calls out to him. "Boomer, wait!". Not responding to his brother, Boomer swoops in and quickly saves the lady from a certain death. His brothers appear beside him not too short after. "Good job Boomer, but we really got to save the-".

"The baby!". The lady screams and points to the child holding a lit bomb.

"Holy!". Diving for it, Brick narrowly saves the baby from death as the bombs goes off behind him. Quickly rejoining his brothers, baby in tow he pants adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Hey, what about the-".

"The dog!". She screams again and points to the monkey trying to drown said dog. "Whoa!". Butch shouted before diving into the water, grabbing the dog and flying back out.

On a roof, Boomer and Brick places the lady and baby there in hopes of them remaining safe there. "You'll be safe now". Boomer reassures. Brick not wasting any time, gives the baby to the lady "Here you go miss".

"Oh, thank you". She thanks accepting the child. Quickly Boomer and Brick fly off. "C'mon, Boomer let's-". He's cut off as many people scream in imminent danger. "Go save those people!". They both shoot forward.

Catching herself, the lady calls after them "Wait. This isn't my baby!". But it falls on deaf ears.

Setting the dog down beside a building and dripping, Butch points to the dog "Sit". He orders before shooting off "Can we find the Professor now please?". Pausing as he heard something, he peers back at the pup. "Aww, man!". Backpedaling, he zooms back and grabs the dog from being squished and sets him down in front of a building all the while Brick and Boomer is now carrying citizens they just saved. "Now, stay!". He commands and flies off again missing the monkey on the roof. Seconds later, his eyes pop at the sound of shattering glass. "Doggone it!". He hurries back quickly swooping the dog out of harms way, blowing a raspberry at the monkey for good measure, missing the obstacle in front of him. "Oomph!". He crashes into the monkey's in his path and accidentally drops the dog. Brick and Boomer are now carrying a hand full of people as Butch makes a mad dive for the dog who out of nowhere gets grabbed by a giant metal glove. Clearly frustrated beyond measures, Butch releases a banished like yell and heads for the ape.

Gasping exhausted, Brick addresses the citizens they just rescued. "Okay, you should be safe here". He assures then faces his brother, Boomer, who's equally exhausted. "This is hopeless!".

Boomer nods in agreement. "I know! There's too many monkeys!". He complains. "What can we do?". Immediately after asking the question, the two go wide eyed after hearing their brother's frustrated yell. Sharing a look, they quickly fly over.

Pulling at the ape's gloves repeatedly, Butch gave a scream again. "Get your hands off him, you darn, dirty...". He readies a devastating punch, frustration taking it's toll. "Ape!".

SMACK!

CRUNCH!

CRASH!

...thud.

...

Looking at his hands in shock, Butch quickly whirls around d to face his brother's shocked looks. Not wanting to get into trouble, he quickly tried to apologize. "I, I, I, I, I, I didn't mean it! It. It.. It... It was an accident!". He stammers away. "I.. I.. I.. He, he, he wouldn't let go and.. and... and then the dog!". Said dog crawls out of gloves. "That stupid dog! And, and and then the monkeys! And, and, he, aaahh! I, I, couldn't and he couldn't. I, I, I, oh man!". Brick watches as the dog pees on the gloves and his stammering brother before his eyes light up with an idea.

"Butch!". He calls out.

"I, I, I...". He looks helplessly at his brother, hoping he'll go easy on him. "You're a genius!". Brick declares surprising both his brothers.

His eyes popping open, he questions hesitantly. "I am?".

"He is?". Boomer echoes.

"Yeah!". Brick exclaimed surely. "The only way to stop the monkeys, save the town and find the Professor is to use our powers to-". He's cut off by the citizens screaming as one of the monkeys invention goes to squash them, Brick just smirks. "Better yet, watch". Surging forward, Brick aims a well placed kick straight through the contraption causing it to explode behind him as he poses victoriously, having proven his point to his brothers.

"Whoa!". Breathes Butch in amazement.

"That was ama-". Quite literally raining on their parade, a bunch of simians proceeded to bombard the trio with spit, inadvertently setting Boomer off. "Hey! Cut it out!". Not wasting any time he fires an optic blast taking down one, and that one monkey takes down the entire group in an explosion.

"C'mon guys, let's put an end to this gorilla warfare". Feeling confident in themselves, the boys look on smirking defiantly as the monkeys piled around them. Shooting forward they went after every monkey in Townsville taking them down hard and without any remorse at all. They were on a mission, and nothing would slow them down til they find the Professor.

"None of these stupid monkeys had the Professor!". Butch shouts frustrated as the hundreds of monkeys rained down behind them. "Where could he be?". Boomer questions.

Answering both their questions, Brick gestures toward the volcano where Mojo lived. "Take a good guess!". He stated. "C'mon guys, we've got one last monkey to get off out backs'!". Rocketing off, they barreled through Mojo's defense as if it was paper to them.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!". They exclaimed in unison.

Mojo just regards them mockingly, holding the Professor in a headlock. "Ooh, look at the widdle hewoes, here to save their daddies!".

"No, boys! Save yourselves!". The Professor tries to warn them, straining all the while.

Each now flying forward, they ignored him. Intent on saving him. "Sorry, Professor!". Boomer shouts.

"We can take this chump chimp down easy!". Butch continues.

"Nothing he can do to stop us!". Brick finishes.

To prove his point, Mojo pushes the Professor's neck more causing him to yelp in pain and the boys to stop in their tracks. "That's better. It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten". The boys continue to glare at him with murder in their eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over. I have a world to rule!". He states dragging the Professor away. "I have to seize control of an area and force it's inhabitants to follow my way of thinking". During this he has prepared another batch of chemical X. "Even if it means". He smashes the nozzle through his helmet and into his brain. "Taking extreme measures!".

"You wouldn't!". They gasp in unison.

"I would". Mojo declares and initiates the sequence. Immediately taking effect, Mojo starts to drastically grow in size and drops the Professor. "Professor!". Boomer panicks. Quickly moving forward, Brick catches the Professor while Butch takes the brunt of the debris as Mojo's lair caves in.

"Now I am mo Mojo than before!". He declares before leaping off into the city.

...

Pushing upwards, Butch frees the Professor and his brothers from being buried alive. Floating out, Brick and Boomer carry the unharmed Professor to safety. "Oh boys, thank goodness you're okay". He hugs them tightly. "Now let's get out of this town and find a new safe place to live". He makes to carry them off, his paternal instincts in play but the boys defies his actions.

"It's no use, Professor". Butch.

"We already tried running away". Boomer

"We have to fix the problem we helped start. You said to give quickly little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand, especially Mojo". States Brick before they all rocket off to confront Mojo for the last time.

Shooting through the town, they find Mojo and connects a clean blow straight to the jaw, levelling him.

"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!". Brick declares boldly.

Taking this in, Mojo rubs his jaw and looks around for the source of the voice. "Down here!". Brick exclaims impatiently.

Kneeling down in front of them, Mojo laughs mockingly. "Oh, my! You're actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!". Clearly he didn't take them as a threat.

"Try nothing!". Boomer shouts.

"We will stop you!". Brick joins in.

"Who you calling cute?". Butch growls, his eye twitching.

"Alright, let's play!". He lashes out them but misses and they instead land solid blows on him. Butch having run across his ear and smacking him into the air by his butt. "Haha!". Laughing at him, he didn't see Mojo alight himself and smash him beneath his foot, only felt it.

"Butch!". Brick and Boomer immediately stop, concerned for their brother more than anything. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Mojo quickly swats them aside and into a building.

Poking out from under Mojo's, Butch looked livid. Taking action, he proceeded to break every toe on Mojo's foot. Crying out in pain and hopping about, Mojo couldn't block Brick's and Boomers attack as they came spiraling towards him and tackles into a building, said building collapsing on him afterwards.

"Good job, guys!". Brick praises.

"Hah, that mo Mojo is no mo!". Butch mocks, before all three erupt into laughter.

Quickly springing up, Mojo grabs Brick and Butch tightly cutting off their laughter. "Guys!". Shouted a panicked Boomer. Mojo only tightened his grip on the two causing them to cry out. Glaring, Boomer surges forward and proceeds to scorch Mojo with his optic blasts. Releasing his captives from the onslaught, Mojo made to smack Boomer away but only enforced the three to work together and scorch him. Roaring in frustration, Mojo let's out sonic clap sending the boys hurtling down the street.

Flipping expertly, the three right themselves and readies for the next attack. "Somebody's mad~". Butch taunts. In reply, Mojo sets loose a barrage of spikes on them.

"Look out!". Brick warns and they separate to dodge Mojo's attack. Now pinning his attention on Brick, he doubled his efforts as he tried to take him out. Speeding away from the attack, Brick gasped as he saw the same dog from before in the way. Skidding to a stop and coming to a decision, Brick released a war cry and batted aside every spike sent his way "Ahhhh!".

"Oh, no! Look, Mojo has Brick pinned down". Boomer pointed out concerned for his brother.

"I have an idea, come on". Butch instructs. Not long after, Butch places a bus vertically in front of Brick to take the brunt of the attack. After awhile of not hearing anything, Boomer looks up curiously. "You think he's finished?".

"No. But you are". He immediately breathes fire on them, scorching them as revenge for scorching him. Crying out in pain, the boys held each other's hand during the attack. Not letting up, Mojo grabs the dazed boys and carries them off. Climbing up a skyscraper, Mojo begins to belittle the boys and berate them on their as he calls it, 'stupid choices'. Having enough of his tirade, the boys begin to shake violently in his grasp.

"Noooooooo!". They exclaim in a burst of strength and fly away.

"We'd never join you and it's because!". Brick flies by hitting Mojo "We are stronger!".

Boomer flies by and also connects one solidly. "We are invincible!".

"Because we have the power!". Butch punches him cleanly across the face.

"We have to protect them from you!". They declare forming together for one final attack.

"It is you who's to be feared!". Brick

"Cause you are a monster!". Boomer then smashes Mojo's dome, revealing his brain.

"You are evil!". Butch

"And you are...". They pause in front of him. "It". They state simply then gives him a little push causing him to fall off the building.

"CUUUUUUUUUUURRRRSSEESSSS!". Mojo bellows as he plummets to the ground.

Running up, the Professor brandishes an antidote to the chemical X. "Boys?". Looking up, he notices the descending monkey heading straight for him.

"Professor!". They exclaimed before swooping down and narrowly saving him, leaving the antidote. On cue, Mojo crashed right into the spot where the antidote laid and reverted back to normal instantly. "Oh boys, I'm so sorry for doubting you!". He hugs them tightly. "You are good!". He declares. "Good, perfect little boys, and I love you".

Boomer hugged back his dad just as tight. "We love you too". He stated for all of them since Brick and Butch were making faces and he knew they would never admit it out loud.

"And we're really sorry". Brick

"We really messed up". Butch

"And we're ready, Professor". Boomer

They all hunch over the liquid antidote, ready to get rid of their powers once and for all.

"Ready?". Questions the Professor.

"To take the antidote X to get rid of our powers". Brick answers.

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened". Boomer explains.

"Besides, maybe everyone will like us if we're just normal little boys". Butch finishes.

"NOO!". The whole of Townsville exclaimed.

"Huh?". They turned to see everyone gathered around them in a circle.

The townsfolk then go on to explain how wonderful they think the boys really, and the Mayor expresses his excitement at seeing the boys in action. Even offering them a deal.

"Can we Professor?". They ask looking up at him.

"Well, I don't know. Hmm..". He ponders it over. "Okay. But only if it's before your bedtime". He bargains.

"Awesome!". They shout in unison before flying around in celebration.


	7. Chapter 7

Making her way through the parking lot, an elderly lady makes her way towards her car grocery cart in tow. Humming sweetly, she didn't see the upcoming danger in front of her until it was too late. Crashing into a rounded tummy, she looks up nervously to see the infamous Gang Green Gang smirking down at her.

"Heelllllpppp". Hearing the cry, the Mayor looks up alarmed from his paperwork. Glancing over to his secretary, Ms. Bellum, who just points to the newly installed phone to reach the boys.

Scene Change...

Playing along with the other classmates, who were now accepting the boys for who they are now. The classroom was now completely fixed now and everything in the past. Just then, their new hotline beeps signalling someone was in danger.

Scene Change...

Terrorizing the elderly woman, the GGG unpacks her groceries and throw around her items without a care in the world. Looking up, they immediately stop playing as the boys smirk confidently at the gang. Within a second they were on the attack, Brick taking down the leader hard, Boomer taking down two of the members with one well placed kick and Butch taking down two members himself until all were down for the count. Flying away now, the boys smile pleased with themselves for helping the town

"Snips, Snails and a Puppy Dog Tail". The narrator begins. "These were ingredients chosen to create the perfect little boys. But, Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction. Chemical X!". He explains. "Thus, Brick, Boomer, and Burch were born!". The narrator declares. "Using their ultra super powers, they dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil!".

Making there way back home, the boys dive into their father's waiting arms and laughs merrily, their lives just beginning. "And so, for the very first time, the day is saved, thanks to..". The boys appear in standard formation, a skull in the background. "THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!". He shouts then pauses af is considering something. "Hey, that's a good name for them! The RowdyRuff Boys, yeah! I like that". He says liking the idea of the name. "Wonder if they'll like it, I'll run it by them. The RowdyRuff Boys! Mm-hmm".

The End.


End file.
